


Happy Birthday, Armin

by levis_taller_than_me



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Armins Birthday, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-24 00:52:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2562041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levis_taller_than_me/pseuds/levis_taller_than_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin gets a few surprises for his birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Armin

Armin's eyes shut on their own. His heart raced and his palms began to sweat.

He could hear them.

He took careful steps forward, and he felt two hands on each of his shoulders. They guided him, until the ground gave way and felt unsteady.

There was a silence, and Armin heard the girl to the right of him let out a small gasp.

"We're here, Armin," Eren whispered, squeezing his shoulder.

Armin opened his eyes.

The sunset was brighter than he imagined, making the sky a reddish orange. The water wasn't as blue as it was in the pictures, but it was just as beautiful. The waves he heard lapped the sandy shore, and Armin was speechless.

For a long time, they all just stared at the ocean. Armin wasn't sure when, but at some point Mikasa and Eren's hands dropped from his shoulders to his hands, and he squeezed them both.

Together, they all three stepped forward until the waves lapped at their boots. Armin let go of his friends hands to bend down and touch the water.

"It's really cold," he said, sounding disappointed.

"Don't touch it then," Mikasa said quickly. "You'll get sick."

Eren gave his foster sister a harsh look; it was Armins twentieth birthday for Sina's sake.

But Armin smiled at her. He knew Mikasa was just looking out for him, and a warmth spread through his chest when he glanced at her.

The sunlight made her short, black hair shine beautifully, and despite the sharpness of her cheekbones, there was a softness in her eyes. She brought her scarf to nose and inhaled, the way she did every time she was nervous.

Or to hide a smile.

Armin hugged Mikasa. She hugged him back and kissed his scalp, and in that moment Armin knew what it was like to have a mother.

For a while the three drew pictures in the sand, far from the waves that could erase them. Once the sun sank behind the horizon, Mikasa informed the two men she was heading back to the camp.

"Will you tell them we'll be sleeping here?" Armin inquired.

After another hug and a kiss to his cheek, Mikasa answered in the affirmative. She told the men she loved them both, and as she walked away, a pain began to settle against Armin's chest.

"Eren, she's alone," Armin whispered, watching her silhouette get smaller and smaller. "Maybe we should go back too. The ocean will be here tomorrow."

Eren grabbed his hand.

"But...I wanted to spend some alone time with you," the dark haired man said. "I told her that. She said it was fine as long as we were back by noon or so. She'll be alright, okay?"

Eren let go of the blonde's hand, only to embrace him. Armin hugged him back, but there was something different about this hug, something that made him feel calm and secure.

"I love you, Armin," Eren whispered, his cheek against Armin's forehead.

"I love you, too," Armin said, getting to his tip toes to steal a kiss from his childhood friend and recent lover.

Their relationship had started about six months before, when the war against the Titans had won in Humanity's favor. There was so much to do in concern for the outside world, but the fear of death lessened, and people were no longer afraid to begin relationships.

Eren and Armin had been alone on one of these first missions. Eren had bent down and picked a few wild flowers at his feet. Armin knew his friend well enough to know something was amiss. Bashfully, Eren handed the flowers to his friend and, while staring at his feet, told the blonde he had "feelings" for him.

Although they had been together for half a year, they hadn't done much more than kiss and sleep in the same bed.

So it was quite a surprise when their kiss deepened, and Eren slowly removed the blonde's jacket.

Armin let him, and the breeze that came shortly after sent chills through him. Eren held him tighter, and Armin moaned against him. He could feel his knees wobbling; he was lightheaded from such a kiss. Suddenly, Erens hands left Armins face to occupy his hips, and Armin was soon lifted upward.

The blonde let out a startled yelp that was silenced by Eren's mouth. Eren pressed Armin against him, and, as if by instinct, Armins legs wrapped around the brunettes hips. Armin could feel his lover's erection, and this excited him.

Carefully, Eren laid the blonde down in the sand. Even in the moonlight, Eren could see the flush in his cheeks.

"Armin," he whispered apologetically. "I really want you tonight."

This was not the first time either had felt arousal toward each other, but it was the first time these feelings had arose when they were completely alone and didn't have important missions the next day.

Armin wasn't sure when the next time an opportunity like this would come, so he gripped the back of Eren's neck and brought him in for a kiss.

Clothes were hastily stripped, but Eren had Armin stand when the only clothing on them was underwear. Eren quickly arranged their clothes to make a makeshift blanket for Armin to lay on.

"I don't want sand getting everywhere," Eren said, guiding the blonde back down.

They faced each other on their knees, their erections obvious. Their hands found one anothers face and they kissed again, slowly. Their bodies came closer and closer, until their arousals rubbed against one another, eliciting moans from them both.

Armin quickly laid on his back, tugging at his lovers hands. Eren carefully laid between Armin's legs, then began rubbing himself against the blonde.

There was no kiss to silence the beautiful moans that escaped Armin's lips, and Eren could feel himself throbbing with want. He kissed his lover, then pulled away.

"We don't have too," Eren said in his ear. "We can stop now, if you want. But...once we start...well, if you want to stop then I will, but it wont..."

Eren had never been good with words, and Armin knew this. He ran his fingernails over his lovers scalp and brushed Eren's bangs behind his ears.

"If we make love, we can't go back," Armin stated.

"Well, yeah," Eren said, surprised at how his lover always knew what he wanted to say. "I mean, I'll still love you. I'll still want to be with you. But Armin, this is all your call."

There was a moment when the only noise was the ocean waves, and Armin took a heavy breath. His body was hot, but he was shaking. Erens hands lay on opposite sides of his head, and he knew Eren was trembling as well.

Armin lifted his hips and slipped out of his underwear easily.

Eren quickly followed suit, and they kissed deeply as Eren worked both their erections together, causing him to swallow every moan and gasp that left the blondes mouth.

Soon, it wasn't enough for either of them. Shakily, Eren pressed a finger to the blondes kiss swollen lips, and he sucked it quickly.

"Tell me if it hurts," Eren said nervously, spreading his lovers legs. He found Armin's opening and pressed against it, gently.

" _Ah_!" The blonde screamed, causing Eren to quickly remove his finger, eliciting another scream from Armin.

After a minute of Eren swearing and apologizing, Armin informed him he would have to be faster.

"I - I don't want to hurt you!" Eren said, his heart racing at the thought.

"I know, but...just trust me, okay? And no matter what, don't pull out unless I tell you."

Eren trusted his lover, and after slicking his fingers with his own precome, he entered Armin again. He was a little faster, and Armin squirmed beneath him but made no remarks.

Eren let his finger sit inside his lover, amazed at the warmth and tightness of him. He began to move his finger, and after a minute or so he began to thrust in and out of Armin.

Armin began to gasp, fisting the clothes around him.

"P- _please_ ," Armin begged. "Another, Eren."

The way the blonde moaned his name almost sent Eren over the edge. He gently but quickly pressed another finger inside Armin. Gaining confidence from his lovers moans, he quickened his pace and moved his fingers about, stretching him the best that he could.

After five minutes of pleasurable torture, Armins cock was throbbing, and precome had leaked from his head to his stomach and down his side.

"I - need you - _ah_!" Armin threw his head back when Erens fingers brushed his prostate, sending pleasure throughout him. Eren gently pressed there again, causing Armin to squeeze around him. " _Please_ ," Armin begged. "I want you."

Eren withdrew his fingers slowly. He kissed Armin, then licked at the precome that was leaking on his stomach and hips. His hands found his own excitement and tried his best to coat it with his precome.

Carefully, Eren lined up with Armin's opening. He pressed forward and after a few shallow, careful thrusts, his head breached, causing Armin to gasp and squeeze against him.

" _Fuck_ ," Eren moaned, becoming lightheaded at the warmth and tightness on him all at once. He wasn't even fully sheathed and he felt as if he were going to come. "Armin, I - I don't think I'll be able to last long."

"It's okay," Armin said, his breath labored. His hands found Erens face, and he was surprised at the wetness he felt on Erens cheeks. Before he could comment on it, Eren pressed forward slowly.

Inch by inch, Armin was filled. It was uncomfortable at first, and Armin was thankful for the darkness because he had lost his erection. Eren leaned over him, panting terribly hard. Eren wanted his lover to get used to this feeling, but at the same time he was wanted to hear Armin moan and scream, Eren wanted to feel Armin's nails rip down his back and -

"Eren?" The name was merely a squeak, and Erens stomach clenched.

"Yes?"

"You...can, you know. Start."

Armins hands trembled on Erens shoulders, and he gripped them tightly as Eren made his first clumsy thrust. It was more painful than pleasurable, but Armin gritted his teeth, knowing the pleasure was to come.

After a few thrusts, Armin shifted his hips, tightening his legs against his lover. His erection was back, and he could feel his precome smearing against Erens stomach. Moans had escaped both their mouths, but it wasn't enough for the blonde.

"Eren," he moaned, his lover dangerously close to his prostate.

"Hm?" Eren wasn't sure if he could make words at this point, or even if Armin had said his name at all.

" _Pl-ease_ ," the blonde begged, causing Erens cock to throb. "Please -say s- something."

Eren could feel his lover shuddering around him, and after a few thrusts, he felt Armin tighten around him and scream as he hit his prostate.

"I love you," Eren whispered, his face over Armins.

"I - I _ahhh_ ," Armin was trying to respond, but Eren began abusing his prostate at a quicker pace.

"I love you," Eren said again. "I w-want to be with you forever. I - _fuck_ , Armin I - want to - "

Eren did not finish. Armins mouth opened and his back arched beautifully, coating his stomach and Erens chest in come. After a few more thrusts Eren came as well, shuddering in Armins tight heat.

They lay tangled together for the longest time, catching their breaths. Slowly, Eren pulled out, his come staining whatever article of clothing was under Armin.

Since their clothes would be dirty anyway, Eren fumbled until he found a sock and wiped his chest and Armins stomach off. He tossed the sock elsewhere and lay on top of is lover again.

"I love you," Armin whispered, sounding half asleep.

"I love you too."

"Before I came...what were you about to say?"

Erens eyes shot open, and he was glad Armin couldn't see him blush.

"Uh...I don't remember," he lied.

"Hm."

Armin was too tired to argue, and he soon fell asleep. Eren cuddled with him a while, then slowly pulled away. Using his pointer finger, he began writing in the sand.

Due to the darkness, Eren wasn't sure if what he was writing was illegible, but he hoped Armin would be able to read it anyway. Eren snuggled next to his lover and quickly fell asleep.

~~~

The next morning, Armin woke up cold. He was sore and still naked, and wondered how he and Eren were going to dress with their clothes being stained and covered in sand. He snuggled next to Eren, who was snoring lightly.

After a few tired minutes Armin stood slowly, careful of his sore backside. He turned and saw small, scrawled words written in the sand. Armin bent closer to read the words.

 _Armin_ , it read. _I love you endlessly and I want to marry you, if you want. WIll you marry me someday?  I hope so. But happy birthday._

Tears stung Armins eyes. He knew Eren meant well, even if the words weren't the best. He turned and kissed Eren, waking him up.

"Mh?" Eren mumbled, fighting sleep.

"Yes," Armin whispered, kissing him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,  
> I wrote a little something in honor of Armins birthday! Hope you guys liked it!!
> 
> Stay gold.


End file.
